


reverie.

by PlisetskyShark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sequel, and also Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlisetskyShark/pseuds/PlisetskyShark
Summary: a sequel to ' till death do us apart '. I recommend you to read that one before this one ~





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a sequel to my first YOI fic, ' til death do us apart ' in which SURPRISE I PUNCH YOUR CHEST AND TEAR YOUR HEART OUT and in which YUURI FUCKING DIES RIGHT AFTER VIKTOR PROPOSES AND EVERYTHING SUCKS AND VIKTOR CRIES HIMSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT AND BOOM I WANTED TO GIVE THEM SOME HAPPINESS.

                                                       

**til death do us part...**

 

" _Viktor ?  Oh my god..._ "

 

The russian opened his eyes, inhaling sharply as he was met with his lover's gentle yet worried gaze. Both males stared at each other in silence, with Viktor's lips parting slightly, aching to pepper Yuuri's face with soft kisses and whisper sweet nothings, but he was unable to move. He felt out of place, unreal and light as a feather, as if his body would disappear at any moment. This silence was killing him, but what was he supposed to say ? His mind was a total mess and he felt his chest tighten anxiously for no reason. 

Viktor noticed the position he was in, laying quite ungracefully on the cold concrete while Yuuri loomed over him. From the corner of his eye, he was able to spot the white roses that decorated the park's entrance. This small detail helped Viktor connect the dots, his body suddenly bolting upright while reaching out to cup Yuuri's cheeks, startling the poor japanese man. Yuuri was real, he could feel his soft and warm cheeks. Yuuri was breathing and alive, that's all he needed. 

As if an incredible weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Viktor's eyes began to tear up, not daring to let go of his lover. On the other hand, Yuuri began to visibly panic at the sight of Viktor's tears rolling down his pale cheeks. How could such a charming man such as Viktor look so defeated, like a beaten deer in the headlights ?

"Viktor ! Viktor, are you listening to me ? Are you hurt?! " The russian let out a hoarse and tired chuckle, lowering his head and retreating his hands from his beloved's face.

"Hurt...? No, I was - ...I was dreaming about you. About us."

When Yuuri wrapped both of his arms around Viktor's neck and pulled him close to himself, the russian could only gasp in surprise. He quickly relaxed into his touch and inhaled Yuuri's scent, holding on to him for dear life. 

"Please, Viktor. It's not the time to joke around, you almost -..." The japanese man choked down a sob, tightening his grip on Viktor. "You almost died."

It took the russian a couple of minutes to process those words, now every single one of his senses overstimulated with fleeting memories, sounds and pictures, flooding his mind like the wild sea during a storm. They all mixed together, making it hard for Viktor to separate reality from fantasy. The last thing he could remember was crying his heart out, mourning over Yuuri's death and yet, he was there, hugging him. Viktor remembered the sound of the sirens approaching, the pool of blood, the agony of having to let go of Yuuri's cold body.  He remembered the anger he felt towards the drunk driver, the loud string of curses in russian he shouted at the night sky.

" I was so worried, you could've died !" Yuuri shouted between sobs.

The months spent at the hospital, trapped in a limbo between life and death. The vague silhouettes and voices from those who visited him. The announcement of Yuuri's passing. The sleepless nights, longing for his lover's warmth. The lonely ring on his finger. It was too real.

Then, it clicked.

" If you had gotten hurt or... Or worse ! I don't know what I would've done ! You can't just go around jumping in front of cars like that, I ... I could've dodged it easily- !" 

 

"You died" The russian deadpanned with a sad smile. " моя любовь "

Silence again.

Viktor pulled away from the hug, glancing at his lover with tired ocean eyes. This time, however, there were no tears.

"Now I realize it was no dream, Yuuri..." A bitter and painful expression crossed Yuuri's features as he gently put a few strands of Viktor's hair behind his ear. That's when the russian understood, despite the small and blank spaces in his mind. "I saw you die, Yuuri. I held you in my arms during your last moments before passing out myself. That car, it took you away from me. And I wasn't strong enough to continue on living without you !"

The black-haired man sighed, taking Viktor's hands into his own and helping him stand on his feet. He felt guilty for trying to trick Viktor, he sincerely thought it would've been better if he never discovered the truth, if he could only pretend everything was only a dream. It would hurt less. Yuuri had been watching over the russian day and night, hoping and praying for his happiness, but it was all in vain. Yuuri could only stare in horror as Viktor's fully clothed body sank into the bathtub, golden rings still in hand. The determination in his eyes was terrifying, he showed no fear while swallowing the countless of sleeping pills. Downing bottle after bottle. 

Right now, he had the same look, the same expression. And yet, Viktor still had time to change his mind. He had a chance to wake up from this illusion.

Heaven wasn't ready to welcome him. 

"You won't convince me," the russian spoke, suddenly startling Yuuri. "I can read you like an open book and i've already made my decision. I might not have the rings here but...I don't need them to prove my undying love to you. And I already know your answer, Yuuri."

"When I am with you, there's no place i'd rather be, Ангел мой " Viktor whispered, capturing Yuuri's lips in a brief and sweet kiss.

 

 

 

 

" _Viktor ! Wake up ! Viktor you damn idiot...!_ "

 The young blond shook his former mentor's body desperately, trying to find his pulse, a sign that his heart was still beating. But he found nothing. Viktor's skin was cold as ice and even then, he looked like a sleeping prince. Yurio cursed endlessly, angry at the hot tears that rolled down his cheeks and at his shaking fingers, unable to properly press the screen and call for an ambulance. 

" _Please, please, just fucking - Ah, hello?! P-Please, please send someone here, Viktor is - He's not - ...!_ " The boy stumbled over his words, as his own high-pitched voice refused to cooperate with him. The woman at the other side of the line was patient with him, trying to calm him down with a soothing voice, but nothing could help Yurio right now. After a couple of tries and muffled sobs, he gave her the necessary information and was told to wait a couple of minutes. 

" _Don't leave me alone..._ "

Yurio sat on the floor, hands clenching his blond locks as he paced back and forth, eyes fixated on Viktor. That damn bastard, how dared he have such a peaceful expression while he was choking on his own tears?! The russian bit his lowerlip, crawling towards the bathtub to take Viktor's heavy body out of the freezing water. Yurio couldn't help but continue sobbing wildly as he cradled Viktor's head in his lap, his own clothes soaked and drenched. Whispering a few more curses, he recalled how painstakingly normal his day started, only to end like this. He woke up, began training while anxiously texting the silver-haired russian to check on him... And then decided to finally encounter him face to face, coming into his... - their appartment - Yuuri and Viktor's home. Uninvited. Only to find pools of vomit, empty bottles of sleeping pills and finally, a dead legend. His idol, his mentor, his friend and someone he saw as a close parental figure. Gone.

Even their damned dog knew. Makkachin growled and whined sadly as it slowly made it's way under Viktor's hand, as if mourning. Yurio couldn't accept this, he simply couldn't. As the sound of sirens approaching filled the room, Yurio prayed for Viktor and Yuuri's happiness with a heavy heart. 

 

He watched idly as Viktor's body was taken into the ambulance, a group of morbidly curious onlookers surrounded him, mumbling among themselves. He didn't react when Yakov himself shook his small figure, asking question after question. 

" _I want to believe that he's in a better place._ " Yurio managed to speak, not even embarrassed at the way his voice would break. His vocal chords hurt from all the rage from before. 

 

 

 

**...and we reunite back in heaven**

**Author's Note:**

> happy lateeeee april fools guys lol
> 
> happy endings who is that i dont know her  
> also fuck my grammar its 2 am i dont know what im doing feel free to correct any mistakes


End file.
